monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Breannamation
Archive - 1 Here is my current talk page. Please leave a message below if you have any enquiries or information. --- Excuse me TheNaturals.But,ClawdeenGhoul has been rather rude lately and I would like to see you in a chat.I have a few people that were there. Abuse WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Above ^ That above is fake, why would I say that? When I am an admin. Listen, I promise this time I was not causing anything! Evie kept bribing me. She said that she will 'always love me' and then said in brackets (Touches body) >ElectraHeartjpgYou are just a pig inside... -Electra HeartLadyGaga (talk) 17:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Adminship. Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could send a form in for Adminship or helpership? Please notify me if you would like me to email you a form or something or you would like to interview me Admin146 xx I would like to inform you Hello Breanna! I'm truly sorry to bother you but I would like to inform you about a few things going in here. •1~ Clawdeen Ghoul (aka Harry) has been a bit immature and bad tempered lately. It's Not that I don't respect this user's opinions or beliefs, I just wanted to inform you that he has been using swear words and he often fights with other people. I really liked (and like) Harry as a friend but I believe that he should be calmer, more impatient and kind. •2~ I have seen too much dollmaker pictures being uploaded on the wikia lately. I think that we should ban dollmakers in anime and Monster High style. Lunaii it's a very nice example of character appearances so I suggest keeping it. I support that dollmakers make no sense, and don't count as real artworks. Thanks you for your time! > [[User:Scary_Fairytale_Magic|We are monsters we are proud!]] It's Been An Honour Serving as a admin on this wikia, thanks for evertything, I thank you a lot for making this possible >ElectraHeartjpgYou are just a pig inside... -Electra HeartLadyGaga (talk) 18:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Shall we add a New Feature? Good Day Breanna! I'm just here to pitch in an idea. Since our fellow Monster High Fandom users are very fond of roleplaying, how about we open our forum ? We could also have discussions and whatnot about the fandom, our characters and whatnot. I think the forum would be really great since it could help develop our user's roleplaying skills to more of the formal roleplay without the "OC name: *insert dialouge" thing. So what do you think? Should we open up our discussion board/forum? With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 02:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just a few notes Hello, just wanted to say, very sorry for everything that happened. 1. Is it ok if I edit the next Character of the month? 2. Is it ok if I edit the chat message from 'Welcome to the chatroom'? 3. I just want to know if I could make a new template? Thankssss Please answer back! UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 15:38, May 19, 2014 (UTC) A general wikia update^^ Hello Breanna! My apologies for bothering you, I just wanted to ask you something quite importand. You see I'm pretty disappointed to notice that many people are leaving our wikia. It's truly a shame that the Monster High Fandom wikia it's not so popular or notable anymore. I took the liberty to introduce the idea of a general wikia update! That means that our wiki will have the latest features, a brand new Monster High background, re-written more suitable rules, no immature users or any immature contect, and a general OC update. I know it's pretty risky, but I would love it to see our wikia being better place! Thanks you for your time. Please reply soon. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 18:48, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I know im not an admin but I know some good ideas for the wikia. Maybe if you change the background, Add some like pizzazz to the home page. I'm good at pizzaz. Anyways if you need help with this just tell me. Im good at it. i think Love from Im a girl who loves a boy Named Will RE: A general wikia update Well first of all, thanks you for taking this to consideration! I'm really glad that you appreciated the idea.^^ As for my suggestions, I would love to see our wikia having the latest features such as message walls, badges update or anything related to our wikia's smooth operation. Secondly I would like to suggest a new background in happy colors and a button or link color refresh. Something like this would attract other users to learn more about us and start creating^^ --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 12:12, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Character of the month, and a news Hey Breeanna, I was just wondering could we protect the Character Of The Month - Nomination Page, so only admins can edit? Mainly because people might put their own OC and such! I was also wondering, if we can maybe set up a new page called 'Monster Beat' like a magazine/newspaper, just to read on what's happening around the wiki and we can protect that. Thanks! UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 14:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello Breeanna, it is me CG I am on this account to make this account a Chat BOT if you need to (Dracubot (talk) 18:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC)) oc of the month Can you teach me how to edit it please? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 16:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Evie's trying to hack us Hey Breanna! I shouldn't be concerned all the time, but I think Evie's trying to hack us. If she hacks us and does whatever she wants to do, I'm pretty sure it includes swear words and art theif, she can get us all banned from the CC admins. The admins on this wiki might not ban us if she was on our accounts, they might just ask to meet them on chat for a private talk about Evie, but the CC admins might NOT buy our "excuse" of Evie. Anita333 (talk) 00:15, June 2, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! RE: Evie Obviously, hacking is probably against the rules on the wikia. My suggestions are that users should have passworda that are difficult to guess, or impossible for others to guess. If they have a simple password like for example 1234567 as a password, then they shall change it. If Evie does go on this wiki with her antics and vulgur remarks, then we should ban all her IP addresses, and tell the CC admins that this user Evie is causing some activities on this wiki that isn't tolerated. Not to mention her remarks about "lesbians and gays" on the EAHF Wikia with Zena and Jade. That's all I can suggest. Anita333 (talk) 23:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Rude I must say two things: Why is ClawdeenGhoul an admin? She was rude CG also cpoyed one of my characters and didn't even create her ~ Moomoomoon